Battle Arena
'''Battle Arenas '''are the features to IPlay: Summer Jam. Gameplay Modes Capture the Flag Capture the opposing team's flag to earn points. Bring opposing team's flags back to base and score a bonus. Don't forget to protect your own base and flag! Base Bash! Bash the weapon into your enemy's base to knock them out of the game! Objective Complete mission objectives to earn points. Tick, Tag, Boom! Tag the bomb to your opponents and don't be riding it when it explodes! Arenas Starter * Anti-Mickey's Desert HQ * The Robot Factory * Deadly Orient Zone * Lava Volcano * The Castle of Kingston * Mars * Anti-GMAT HQ * Deep Jungle * The Spooky Forest * Futuristic Royal Fortress * Boot Camp * The Shadow Dimension * Ice Cold Kingdom * Swamp of the Crocodile * Sahara * The Dragon Fortress * Royal Blue Castle * Wilderness * Anti-Mickey's Star of the Death * Kung-Fu Dojo * Cavalry Fortress * Madrid * Moon Central Station * Alien Invasion City * Graveyard * Forest on Fire * Temple of the Mummy Unlockable *TBA DLC *iPlay City (Creationary DLC Pack) *Dottie's Toy Hospital (Junior Adventure DLC Pack) *Eucalipto (Junior Adventure DLC Pack) *The Nymphs' Forest Fortess (Nymphs & Animals DLC Pack) *Scotland Arena (Princess DLC Pack) *Heartlake Dog Show (Friends of Heartlake DLC Pack) *TBA (Galaxy Battle: The Awakening DLC Pack) *TBA (Galaxy Battle: The Awakening DLC Pack) *TBA (Galaxy Battle: The Awakening DLC Pack) *Lava Lounge (Mixables DLC Pack) *iPlay International Speedway (Racers: International Championship DLC Pack) *Never Island (The Magical World of iPlay DLC Pack) *Olympiastadion Berlin (German Soccer Players DLC Pack) *Cushion World (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Breakfast Desert (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Cushion World - After Dark! (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Spice of Life (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *High Security HQ (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *FAA Field Agent Training Facility (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Amusement Park Zone (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Sahara Animal Habitats (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Tundra Animal Habitats (More iPlay Characters and Vehicles DLC Pack) *Mata Nui Arena (Bio-heroes DLC Pack) *Juniorsville Supermarket (Juniorsville People and Animals DLC Pack) *TBA (The Freemakers DLC Pack) *Castle of the Palace Pets (Princess: Palace Pets DLC Pack) *The Grimsley Mansion (Mystery of the Black Knight DLC Pack) *Lava Fortress (Kington's Villains and Good Guys DLC Pack) *Samurai X Cave Chaos (Rise of the Villains DLC Pack) *TBA (Legends of the Wild DLC Pack) *Kennedy Space Center (NASA DLC Pack) *Prehistoric Earth (Clash of the Cosmic Space DLC Pack) *Winter Village Central Station (Winter Holiday Train DLC Pack) *Electrical Storm Forest (Mickey, Floyd and the Quest for the Asteroids DLC Pack) *TBA (Space Rogues DLC Pack) *TBA (Space Rogues DLC Pack) *Beachside Vacation (Creationary - Series 2 DLC Pack) *Pacific Ocean Paradise (Monia DLC Pack) *Superhero Training Classroom (Super Hero Girls DLC Pack) *Rockland (Kington Legends DLC Pack) *iPlay City in 2136 (Technical DLC Pack) *TBA (Nymphs and Animals - Series 2 DLC Pack) *Heartlake Sports Center (Friends of Heartlake - Series 2 DLC Pack) *TBA (Juniorsville People and Animals - Series 2 DLC Pack) *Connection Dimension (Ghosthunters DLC Pack) *Beauty's Magical Palace (An Enchanted Adventure DLC Pack) *The Volcano (Volcano Explorers DLC Pack) *TBA (Ghost Warriors DLC Pack) *Intelligent Central Station (Intelligent Train DLC Pack) *iPlay City Shopping Mall (Assembly Square DLC Pack) *Sea of Battle (Enchantment Under the Sea DLC Pack) Trivia * The addition if Battle Arenas makes iPlay: Summer Jam the first iPlay Game that has four players and competitive play. * Each world has a portal acting as quick-access to the game mode. The portal in each world is designed like an arcade cabinet. Category:IPlay. Summer Jam Category:Battle Arenas